guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncharted Territory
Overview Summary #Bring Dunkoro to meet with Kormir in Nightfallen Jahai. #Travel through Nightfallen Jahai with Kormir and Dunkoro. #Speak with the Tortured Sunspear. #See Jarindok for your reward. Obtained from :Pehai in Gate of Torment Requirements :Dunkoro is required in your party Rewards :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"You there! You're one of the Sunspears, right? I can't believe any of you actually showed up... alive, I mean. Well, I guess Kormir was right about you Sunspears. What's that? Yeah, I know Kormir. Oh, that reminds me. '''Kormir' said I should send you and Dunkoro out to Nightfallen Jahai to meet her as soon as you arrived. She wants your help in coming up with a plan. Huh. What do you know? I never thought I'd actually have to deliver that message."'' ::Accept: "Kormir's here? We have to see her!" ::Reject: "Right, and when we get out there your spirit friends take our souls. No thanks." ::When asked about quest: "Kormir is waiting for you and Dunkoro in Nightfallen Jahai." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Kormir) :"! Dunkoro! It is good to see you. As you can see, I am in a bit of a... predicament. Let's get moving. I'll explain as we go." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Dunkoro: "What is this place, Kormir? And, more importantly, what are you doing here?" :Kormir: "This is Nightfallen Jahai. It is but a shadow of the Jahai Bluffs of our world. Abaddon has dreamed it into being, and when the dream is complete, the bluffs will fall into night. This is what Abaddon will do to our world if not stopped." :Kormir: "As for me, I found myself trapped here, pulled bodily into this realm. I am still blind, yet can sense the pain around me. I fear that I, like others, have been contaminated by Abaddon's touch, and my body and spirit are now bound here by that foul taint." :Kormir: "All those who come into contact with Abaddon are fated to come here. It is the only way to prevent their contamination of the rest of reality. As long as Abaddon's presence remains, he will corrupt all he can reach, and doom them to eternal torment here." :Kormir: "The Dark God of Secrets was contained here once; unable to harm those of our world. But he has begun to break free, and he moves the walls of his prison outward. Unless we defeat him, he will turn all of Elona into a nightmare realm like this one." :Dunkoro: "Defeat him? Kormir, that's madness. How can we fight a god? There must be something else we can do; some other way to stop this from happening." :Kormir: "The time for caution has passed, Dunkoro. Every moment we delay is another moment Abaddon uses to grow stronger and reach further into Elona. I need your strategic insights, not your doubts. We need a plan." :Dunkoro: "A plan? For defeating a god? That may be beyond my strategic capabilities." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Tortured Sunspear) :"Ah, there you are . Kormir has asked me to show you something." ::Player response: "What did Kormir want you to show us?" :"Are you sure you're ready to move on? We're entering dangerous territory." ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Cinematic Dialogue :': "You seem troubled, Dunkoro. What's the matter?" :Dunkoro: "We should not proceed. This place is madness." :Dunkoro: "Let us retreat to our own world, and prepare defenses there." :Kormir: "Would you abandon those trapped here, Dunkoro?" :Dunkoro: "I would if it would save the rest of us." :Dunkoro's Son: "Father, would you sacrifice me as well?" :Dunkoro: "Son? . . . Is that you?" :Dunkoro's Son: "It is, Father. Help us now." :Dunkoro: "You were a good man. Why are you here?" :Dunkoro's Son: "The power of Abaddon taints even those who oppose it." :Kormir: "Such is all our fates, unless Abaddon is defeated." :': "Then there is no running away from this." :Dunkoro: "No. No. We must press on. We must destroy Abaddon. We must save my son." Reward Dialogue :"Ah, ! Kormir told me you would be coming. She's gone ahead into the Domain of Pain to scout the area. When you're ready, you should catch up with her. The battlements are heavily guarded, so you should be careful." Followup :Gate of Pain (mission) Walkthrough Don't stop your pace at the beginning. Talk to Kormir (at K'''), and then go northeast immediately. In this way, you can avoid the mobs walking towards the portal. Kormir will catch up and does not aggro enemies so do not worry about her. Follow the compass across the wide, open areas. This quest is super easy if you avoid aggro. With some fancy running and watching of aggro circles, you can get right next to the steps in front of the Gate of Pain without a single fight. Up the steps will be two groups. The first group will be 4 Madness Titans (at '''T) right next to whom on the bridge will be monoliths and margonites (at M'). It is important that you don't aggro them both at once. So when you go in, run to the left and hold there while you finish off the Titans. After killing them, take out the enemies on the bridge and talk to the tortured sunspear. Watch the cinematic and wake up in the Gate of Pain! Notes *It is advised that you and your party members drop the quest Breaking the Broken (if any have it). Keeping this quest results in hordes of mad souls spamming. *This quest is a good time to get the Treasure Chest which is a bit after the shrine just south of Gate of Pain. *It is not necessary to do the first bit of this quest - If you exit from the Gate of the Nightfallen Lands and head to the Gate of Pain, you will still finish the quest when you talk to the sunspear. It is, however, just as easy to follow the compass as it is to get to the Gate of the Nightfallen Lands. *'Do not walk into the yellow monument just north of the Gate of the Nightfallen Lands , Kormir will follow you into the shrine, this may result in you being stuck in the shrine as she blocks the exit. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points